1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to comforters in which a front cloth and a rear cloth are joined together at their peripheral edges into a shape of bag (on comforter side) and an interior wad such as feather, wool, and cotton (hereinafter, referred to as heat insulating material) is filled in the bag. More particularly, the invention relates to an air controlled comforter which can create a comfortable sleeping environment by feeding warm or cool air to the interior of the comforter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been unavailable comforters that can be controlled in temperature or humidity. It has been usual practice in cold districts to use electric blankets, kotatsu, foot warmers, and the like. Known as the technique for warming a comforter itself with the aid of warm air are a concept of piping an air tube and a suction tube made of rubber tubes into the bed (Japanese Patent Publication SHO 40-16512), a concept of feeding warm air to an airtight bag-like body made of vinyl chloride resin or the like to effectuate heating (Japan Utility Model Publication SHO 43-21375, Japan Utility Model Publications SHO 43-21378 to -21380), and the like.
Conventional known comforters utilizing warm air are in all cases those designed for heating only, such that they could not be applied to coverlet comforters using a heat insulating material (wad). For example, comforters formed from a bag-like body of vinyl chloride resin have no moisture absorption property and could not afford to obtain a soft texture of coverlet comforters using a heat insulating material (wad) such as feather or wool. Further, since one discharges out a large amount of moisture (sweat) during sleep, increasing only the bed temperature would result in an overhumidity state in the bed due to the moisture discharged by himself or herself, so that he or she could not have a comfortable sleep.